The Story of StevieRay
by LittleCrimsonRidingHood
Summary: Tortured, Canadian, and psychic. No emotion what so ever. A sadist. A child. Lone survivor in a zombie apocolypse. Sent down to her Aunties for the summer, two days before the outbrake, in Savannah.
1. Prolouge

I didn't want to do this. But they made me run, they hurt me. They wanted to find out what made me so powerful. What would increase that power? Anger? Joy? Raw emotion? It turns out it was raw emotion. For six years, I was tested on. For six years, my hatred to humanity grew.

I was eight when I killed them. They were talking about dissecting me. I looked into one of the scientist's eyes, and screamed. His eyes widened, but he had no time to run. Even if he did, he never would have escaped. Six years of running put me in better shape then those who hid behind glass. His skin started to bubble; his eyes went blood shot and yellow. He fell to his knees, head in his horrible skin. He was moaning, but that quickly turned to screams. Blood came out of his mouth, teeth falling out. His body was thrown back, crashing against the wall in a way where no human body should ever feel. I heard his spine snap, and I smiled. I wanted more of that sound. So I made it happen. Every bone in his body shifted, painfully, and he kept screaming. I stood, shaking, and walked over to him. I gouged out his eyes, laughing. He kept screaming. I stomped on his face. He wailed. I got bored. With a quick indication to the left with my head, his neck snapped. He died. I moved into the kitchen, walking past knives. The knives lifted out of their holding places, following behind me like obedient dogs. I found another scientist in the bathroom. I giggled a sound unfamiliar to me. He turned, and the knives flew towards him. They pierced his body, all over, and landed in the wall behind him, blood following in its wake. His body rested against the urinal, blood flowing out of the wounds. I moved on. Every scientist who had encountered me had died. Then the police showed. They took me away. They took me back to my parents. I wasn't in trouble. It was expected by an eight year old girl with my curse to fight back after six long years of torture. They informed my parents of what happened.

I never let myself feel anything ever again.

Until the world went to hell and I had no choice.


	2. The Outbreak

Now, I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Stevie-Ray, and I'm thirteen. I have short, uneven length, brown hair, pale skin, and light, ice blue eyes. My eyes, in truth, are three different colors. The first color is green, the second color, the color that over layers the green, is a misty blue, the third and final color, was white. It gave my eyes a pond look, frozen in the winter, easy to look through the ice, because it was thin ice. I'm Canadian.

I'm a straight A student, great at sports, one of the fortunate effects of the torture I went through at my young age for six years, and I have no friends. I don't socialize what-so-ever. My Mom disappeared two years ago, completely gone. My Dad was left to take care of me, and I could tell he was getting annoyed with me not allowing myself to have emotion. My only other relative that I know of is my Aunty who lives in Savannah, Georgia.

Life was hard for me, but easier then most people. I don't have to deal with the drama that the other kids do. No friend drama, no dating drama, no backstabbing drama. I stayed away from them, and they stayed away from me. I didn't care.

And where am I right now? My house. Its noon and I'm in my house. I wasn't feeling well, so I told my principle, and I was sent home. I didn't bother to wait and see if they would phone my Dad or not, I just left. Not like it was a long walk any ways. School was just two blocks away.

The sound of the front door opening jolted me out of my fever raised state. I was able to bring down my fever using my curse, but not enough to make me healthy. "Stevie-Ray!" Great, Dad was upset. I pulled myself out of my room, and down the stairs. I stopped at the last step, my face always and emotionless mask. "Yes, Dad?"

"You didn't wait for me to pick you up from school."

"So? It's barely a ten minute walk to school from here. I was fine."

"What if they got you again? The Police said there were over fifty scientists. You killed forty-nine. One is left. The Police haven't even found him yet."

"I can take care of myself." I didn't even feel a pinch of emotion. My Dad sighed dramatically.

"That's not the point. I phoned your Aunt. She's willing to take you in for the rest of the year. You can start new, Stevie-Ray. No people will be coming for you. You'll be safe."

"Okay Dad. When do I leave?"

"Tonight. You will meet your Aunt at customs." I left and went to pack.

My Dad didn't leave the Airport until I was on the plane. Generally, a plane from Edmonton goes to Calgary, then to the states, but I headed straight to Savannah. I assume that was one of the pro's of having an over protective Father on your side.

To tell you the truth, I hate planes. Everyone's thoughts preoccupied mine and I couldn't think straight. So when a man wearing a white suit sat down beside me before the plane took off, I asked him if he could get me a beer. He stared at me like I had two heads.

Yet he didn't stop himself from buying me a drink. In fact, he bought me drinks during the entire flight. We didn't talk; when I finished one drink, he'd just order another one for me. When we finally did talk, it was at the end the flight, and it was about the Green Flu. I didn't even know there was a Green Flu. He was heading down to Savannah to gamble, and then he was catching a boat and getting out of here. I asked him why he didn't just go to Las Vegas, but he just shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes Conner's can be so confusing.

By the time we were aloud to get off the plane, my Aunt was getting in fight with one of the Security Guards. "My niece was supposed to be here two minutes ago! Where is she?" I didn't have to tune in, she was screaming. I smiled, and shoved my way through the crowd. "Aunty M! Aunty M!" I cried out, waving my right arm, my left yanking my luggage behind me. My voice, as always, was emotionless. I passed through easily enough, and my Aunty pulled me into an awkward one arm hug.

She then eyed me over. "We're getting you a hair cut."

"But why?" I asked, glancing into a mirrored wall beside me. The right half of the hair on my head came down to my shoulders, while the left half came down to the middle of my back. Aunty M sniffed the air as I spoke.

"Did you... were you drinking?" I grinned.

"Yep."

"How'd you get a drink?"

"Multiple drinks, actually. A man wearing a white suit bought me a drink. He didn't bother to tell me no, he just kept buying me drinks." Aunty M laughed. A young man jogged over, covered in scars, and wearing a ball cap, with a mechanic logo on it. I looked at him, and blinked. I wasn't impressed, but, then again, nothing does impress me. I looked at Aunty M.

"Ah, Stevie, this is Keith. He drives me to places, and lives with me. He pay's rent, is in a band, works in a garage with his friends, and, so far, I had to bail him out of jail only twice." I blinked once more, and then heaved my bag over my shoulder.

"Aunty M, I had a really long flight here, and I'm tired. Can we get home soon?" My voice was empty. Aunty M smiled.

"Sure, sweetie."

I had a nice, long nap, but in my haste to get packing, I forgot my pills.

So, instead of having no dreams, I had three visions.

The first was of eight people. Two girls, a college drop out named Zoey, who had to kill her Dad, and a news reporter that was African American named Rochelle. Then there was the man who sat beside me on the plane named Nick, a biker named Francis, a foot ball coach who likes to be called Coach, an old war vet named Bill, an office man named Louise, and a Keith's best friend, Ellis. They go through hard ships together, and lose something very important to them.

The second one was that Keith has to take me to the garage tomorrow, good news.

The third was of me bashing in Aunty M's head with a frying pan.

The third was what scared me the most. Emotionless for five years and now I finally felt scared. Usually, my visions aren't very descriptive, but the third was. It was as if my vision was in High Definition. I saw the blood splatter against the wall, the terrible condition of her skin. The vibrant violet that my curse gets when I do show emotion.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, and climbed out of bed. I lumbered down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Aunty M wasn't there, but Keith was. I cleared my throat, and opened the fridge, pulling out a beer. "Hey, hey, hey. You shouldn' be drink' beer a' your age." I blinked at Keith, opened the can, and took a long sip.

"So? Nobody's gonna stop me." Keith sighed taking off his cap, running his fingers through his hair.

"That was ma las' beer." I shrugged.

"Where's Aunty M?"

"At the hospital.'Cause of the Green Flu, she's working over time. Meanin' you ge' ta come ta work wit' me tomorrow." I blinked.

"What's for supper?"

"Shit! I forgot youngin's like you gat ta eat." He scratched the back of his head. "I coul' jus' phone Ellis and see if he can come over tomorrow, I suppose, but we were really looking forward to hangin' out tonight, with out Dave."

"Or, you could let him come over anyways, and try to humour me when you're cooking. I'm sure it won't work, though. Haven't felt emotion since I was eight."

"What happened when you were eight?"

"Does it matter? Now, cook me something to eat." The doorbell rang. Keith shook his head and walked to the door. He opened it, and who I assumed was Ellis stepped in. Like Keith, he was wearing a ball cap and overalls. His shirt was yellow, with a Bull Shifter's logo on it. My stomach rumbled.

"Keith, now that your friend is here, you mind cooking me something to eat?"

"Why can't you cook yourself something to eat?"

"I've been banned from the stove when I visited Aunty M when I was nine and set the stove on fire. My first suicide attempt. I had... issue's back then." Keith groaned and I smiled inwardly. Ellis smiled at me, and oddly, I felt a draw towards him. Generally, this happened two other times. The first was when I was in tortured; it was a drawing towards one of the kids locked up. He died three days later. The second time was when I was walking home from school. A woman was hit by a bus moments later. She survived, but died three years later, committing suicide.

My body chilled to the bone. He was going to die. Or something else, something worse then death will come. But I quickly shoved the thought aside, and pointed at Keith. "Feed me."

Aunty M came home two days later. She was gray, had blood gushing from her face, and she had yellow eyes. I screeched and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a frying pan. I swung around, and backed into a corner of the kitchen. My eyes were wide, and Aunty M stumbled in. She moaned and came after me. I let go of the wall I put up between me and my emotions, letting them flow out. My curse yanked the pan out of my hands, a vibrant violet color, and started to whack Aunty M. Blood splashed in unique patterns on the wall. Her zombiefied body fell on the ground, and the pan slipped back into my hands, while my cheast heaved.

Dear God, I just killed Aunty M. I brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face, taking a deep breath.

Then I ran to the phone. I dialled my Dad's number first, yet all I got was silence. I slammed the phone down. Where was Keith? Oh, that's right, he's with Ellis. Hopefully safe. I glanced around the room, spotting the small television perched on the shelf above the oven. I pressed the power button. All I got was static, and then the power got cut out. I started to panic, before mental smacking myself. Except the pain stayed. I guess I must have slapped myself with my curse. I shrugged.

I jogged back up the stairs, swung open the door to my room, grabbed a small back pack, and shoved one of my sweaters in it, along with a change of clothing. I jogged back out of the open door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen again. Carefully avoiding the dead body of Aunty M, I opened the fridge door, my curse rolling the dead body of Aunty M out of the way, allowing the door to swing open freely. I pushed bottles of water off the shelf, along with the beer Keith picked up the day before. I zipped up the first compartment, and opened the second. My curse tore pantries off of the hinges, and shoved every non-perishable item into it. I was good on food. I ran into the washroom, pulling open the cabinet. I pulled out the First Aid kit, and crammed it in with everything else. I debated on taking soap, but went against it. I did, however, grab some toilet paper. I ran to the door, shoving my shoes on.

My curse, who I am now calling Cee, brought my pan into my hand. I took a deep breath, and swung open the door. My eye's widened when I did.

People like Aunty M. Some growling, some coughing, some moaning. All infected.

It was the beginning of the end of the world.

It wasn't a God damned _zombie invasion._

It was a God damned _zombie apocalypse. _


	3. Safe Room

I hadn't even taken a step off of the porch when more zombies came after me. A claw shot out towards my face and I jerked backwards. _Son's of a fucking bitch_. The claw _just_ missed my nose. Any closer and I would have been bleeding. A scream of furry tore from my throat, which brought down the frying pan. _Ping_. Gore splattered across my face.

I just have something to add. Ewwwwwwwww.

I hopped off of the porch and landed in a crouch. I could do this. I mean, I killed forty-nine scientists when I was _eight_. I could totally kill zombies. Yeah, I can do this…

… But first, I have to find Keith. And Ellis. I have to make sure Ellis is okay. And they're at work. So I should head down to the garage. Get Keith, grab Ellis, head down to the Hotel, and get evacuated. Great plan! Wonderful, really. Too bad it won't go that way.

On my way towards the garage, I bashed in the heads of the zombies with ease. Cee, my curse, was always one step ahead of me too. It reacted with my emotions, so I didn't even have to think, it just happened. All I had to do was keep moving and figure my way around obstacles. Which was really easy, because I could float over the objects.

A growling echoed through the air and bounced around in my skull. It dug deep into my brain and twisted around until it gave me a headache. It made me stop in my tracks and stand still; paralyzed with fear. It sent chills down my spine. Cold spikes of fear trailed down my neck, back, and arms. I scanned the area; Cee slowly placed the frying pan into my hand, my hand clenching until it my knuckles turned white.

The growling became louder and louder, until, finally, a screech rang through the air. I swung my head and my body towards the sound, screaming as a zombie wearing a dark navy blue sweater and brown cargo pants, along with black sneakers with duck tape on the limbs came rocketing at me, clawed hands stretched out. A vibrant violet obscured my vision, and when it cleared, those claws were only inches away from my face. Sweat pooled down my face, dripped off the tip of my nose, and splashed onto the ground. The zombie was still growling and struggling in my psychic threshold, a few shrieks were mixed in there as well. Its twitching reminded me of the scientists. The people who kept me captive.

A scream tore through my throat. All that had happened to me fell on me and landed like a ton of bricks in my brain. The zombie stopped struggling, a yelp rang out, and then blood landed _everywhere_. On the walls, in the rode, in my hair, and on my clothes. I brushed the bangs out of my eyes and grimaced. Blood dripped off of the tips of my bangs. Gross. I shuddered and handed the frying pan back to Cee, before I continued walking. What was that thing? Why was it faster and deadlier then the other zombies. Will I run into other zombies like that, or worse? I don't know, and if I do, I don't want to be alone, or without a gun. With Cee, I can hold more then two weapons. It's epic.

I stopped once more, and took a long, deep sniff. Smoke. Faint alarms went off in my head, and everything became frosted over in my brain. Through the frost of it all, I saw the garage up in flames. So many flames.

I broke out into a sprint, not even bothering to kill any zombies that were in my way. Why should I? Keith and Ellis and probably Dave would need my help, as I would need theirs. And if not, I hope they got to the Hotel and were evacuated. That I could live with. What can I say? When I meet the hicks in the garage, I took an immediate liking towards them. They were so easy going, so easy to get along with. They were so easy to like, I just _bonded_ with them. It was like I knew them my whole life; it was so easy to let my guard down. For the first time in _years_ I laughed. And Cee didn't show… well, not by much, anyways. But they didn't care. Maybe it's because I'm just a kid, or maybe it's because they liked my company. With all of Keith, Ellis, and Dave's shenanigans going on, I had no choice _but_ to laugh. I heard all of the Keith and Dave stories out there.

And because of that, I can't leave them behind. I felt accepted for the first time in a while. Well, for two years, anyways. I miss my mom, she was all I had. My dad didn't really like me, and he only sent me off to Aunty M's to get rid of me. Who did he think he was kidding? I always read his mind when he lets his guards down. I guess he though with me being sick I wouldn't be able to read his mind. Hello? Psychic here. I can read your mind until I die! It's easy. One of the first things I learnt how to do.

The garage came into view and I stopped. The temperature rose steadily and the air was thick with smoke. My eyes watered as I stared at the building in flames. The fire tongues licked the walls dousing everything in it's path in flames. I can't feel Keith, Ellis, or Dave's presence any where's, meaning they weren't in the garage. Which was good. Not only can I feel the presence of the living, but I can feel the souls of the dead even after they left the earth.

You can just imagine how big of a bitch it must be for me to be in a grave yard. Or a place where someone was killed. Or where they died for that matter. Yeah, it sucked.

Since they aren't in the garage, which was burning down at the moment, they're probably at the nearest evac-station. Which wasn't the hotel, but a mini-mall a few blocks down. I hope the helicopters were still evacuating people, because I'd hate being the last person in Savannah that isn't a zombie. And if not, oh well. The only other evacuation station I can think of is the hotel. There maybe one at the mall. I don't know, but I better get moving, don't want to be an easy target for the special zombies.

I walked past and away from the burning garage and headed towards the mini-mall. I hate malls almost as much as I hate scientists or graveyards or planes. So many people's thoughts would invade my mind and cause me to freak. I hate freaking out. It gives me a headache. This mini-mall though was completely disserted. If you don't count the zombies, anyways. The helicopters were gone, and the mini-mall was missing a few walls. Just holes in the walls, nothing to big, but big enough for someone with my slender build to be able to fit through without getting stuck. I chucked my back-pack in before climbing in myself. I picked my back pack up and slung it over my shoulders.

I snuck past the zombies in the mini-mall, as few as they were and even though they would have been easy to take out, but I had a feeling that something big was coming. The lack of zombies made me scared. From what I gathered this morning, zombies are like piranhas. They aren't to choosy about what they eat. That means something's around. Something equivalent to a shark. I sure as hell hope it's not a zombie knocked up on steroids. I don't think I'd be able to kill that with a frying pan… although Cee could hold it in place.

I crawled over a knocked down door and continued walking down the halls. I passed by a window and froze. It was dark out. The sun had just finished setting, the moon was just coming up, and the stars where shining brighter then ever. Such a shame. I could be the last person alive, and it's one of the prettiest nights out there, and no one will be able to appreciate it but me. Oh well, I can't get distracted.

A few minutes were spent walking when I started to hear crying. Crying? Was someone still alive? If someone was still alive I wouldn't be alone any more. I don't like being alone. I crept along the floor towards the sound of crying.

The crying was coming from behind a door. The door's peeling white paint was covered in blood, and there was a hole in the wall. Looking into the hole, you could tell that the room used to be held for security, and in the middle of the room sat a sobbing girl. She wasn't wearing any pants and her top was shredded. Her long blond hair hung in strands and covered her face. She was rocking back and forth. Her hands were folded in her lap. A red hue surrounded her.

She was a zombie.

I only knew this because of the glowing red eyes. It was like out of the Resident Evil video game, or movie. You know, when Wesker's eyes glow?

Besides, the giant claws that stood in as fingers were a dead give away. I didn't even need to use Cee. But I knew one thing. That zombie was… guarding something. And I have to go that way in order to find a safe place to rest. Even though I am psychic, and I was put through endurance training by those scientists, I still need to rest, and I'm exhausted.

I had an idea I could get past her by sneaking around her, because I obviously didn't have the proper fire power to kill her. So sneaking past her was the only way. Besides, behind her was a giant, red steel door.

The door looked like it would be an ideal place to rest, restock, and get a gun.

I creaked open the wooden door, wincing as the rusty hinges squeaked in protest. A startled gasp came from the crying zombie because of the noise, and then she started to growl. I finished opening the door, before waiting for the crying to start up again. When it did, I turned off my light and crept forward. I held my breath as I went past her, then let out a sigh of relief when I was past her.

Everything was going well when my hip ran into a table. "SON OF A BITCH!" Escaped my mouth before I realised what I did. I froze and clapped my hand over my mouth, eyes wide. Behind me, I sensed the zombie behind me rising, the growling starting up again. I remained frozen for another moment until she screamed. Then I booked it*.

Running into the room with the red steel door, I closed it then used Cee to barricade it. I could still hear her screaming outside. Once the door was completely barricaded, I stepped back and kept going backwards until I hit the wall. I let out a small, quick shriek before realising it was a wall. I slid down until I was sitting with my knees up against my cheast. I was breathing hard, adrenaline running through my veins before I started to laugh.

It wasn't a normal laugh. It was a hysterical laugh. Half way through my laughing I realised I was alone. I didn't like being alone. I was scared of being alone… terrified of being alone actually. I had autophobia, the fear of being alone or the fear of oneself. A sob broke through my laughing fit, before I broke down completely.

I really hope I can find other humans soon. Really soon. I don't know how much longer I can stand being alone.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up in the morning, I didn't want to move around, so I spent the day inside the room, killing the zombie hoards that appeared through out the day, and when they weren't there, trying to figure out which gun would be best for me out of the silenced sub-machine gun, the chrome shotgun, or the hunting rifle.

I grabbed the one I figure Cee could carry, so I could use the frying pan. The chrome shotgun didn't seem like one I would want to use, but I think it would have the most power.

I could feel a headache forming next to my temple and spreading out in a spider web formation. I started to feel nauseous about two hours after I picked the gun out, and I rummaged through the room for something that could calm my stomach acid that was trying to fight its way out of me. The zombies started to leave me alone after I grabbed the chrome shotgun, and I was grateful. My limbs ached, and I just wanted to sleep.

I curled into the corner of the room, laid down on my side, and then went into the fetal position. I used my backpack as a pillow, then went back to sleep.

_**A/N: Booking it - Running for your dear life because something wants to kill you. You do it a lot in Left 4 Dead. Like when you set a witch on fire or you are out of ammo and you're facing a tank, and the only thing to do is to run. That's booking it.**_


	4. Found and Lost again

When I woke up in the morning, I was woken up due to my growling belly. I was feeling slightly better, living with only a headache. I opened my back pack then pulled out some beans. I poared it into my frying pan weapon, before starting a fire to cook it. The person who set up this room left some wood and a lighter in here. Once the beans were done cooking, I put out the fire with half of the water from one of my water bottles, then started to scoop out food with my fingers.

When I had my fill, I dumped the beans onto the floor and found a black marker under the table. It must have rolled under there when this was being set up. I grabbed it and looked at the wall. Uncapping the permenant black marker, I stared at the wall abit more. I brought the marker closer to the wall before pausing.

What should I write? A little message that I was still alive? Why? No one is looking for me. At least, I don't think anyone is looking for me. But why would anyone be looking for me? That last scientist is probably a zombie by now. I don't think anyone would pass by here anyways, but, just to be safe, I'm gonna leave a message.

_"Um... to anyone out there, I'm still alive, uh... it's Stevie-Ray. Um, Ellis, Keith, Dave, and Paul, if you happen to pass by here, I'm still okay. Keith, I took your last case of beer, so don't go back to Aunty M's place... she's, um... she kinda went all beserk and zombie on me, so I had no choice but to kill her. I'm holding up and heading to the hotel to get evacuated. And if all the helicopter's are gone, I'll go to the mall and steal Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s car. Hey, what can I say? If the laws of nature aloud it, I would have babies with that car. You can keep *Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s kids, Ellis*, he's too old for me._

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine,_

_Stevie-Ray"_

I smiled before shoving the marker into the pocket of my jeans, slung the back pack onto my shoulders, handed the gun to Cee, and clutched the frying pan. The screaming/ sobbing zombie went back to sobbing outside the barricaded door, and the other red door and a fresh, new wave of zombies streaming at it, arms streatched through the bars of another red steel dor, this one barricaded by a steal pole. I wacked zombies arms off, them falling down dead, which didn't make much sense, but, hey. If it keeps me alive, I'm happy, which means more power for Cee. I thought for a moment before walking back to the supplies table and removing the back pack and shoving more shotgun ammo into it, just incase I run out.

Or until I find a better gun.

Leaving the room, I killed the zombies before running off towards the hotel, just a few blocks down. The building was in flames, the top floors just bursting into flames, the other floors already on fire. There was someone... or some people still inside the building. A familiar presence warned me that I knew one of the people inside this building. _"ELLIS!"_ Tore out of my throat. I ran into the building; coughing into my hand. The entire bottom floor was in flames. I ran into one of the few rooms not on fire, and spotted another room with red steel doors.

I ran foreward; zombies were already dead. I shoved against the door before screaming out in rage. It was blocked. I banged on the door, before shouting again. "ELLIS! OPEN THE GOD DAMNED DOOR! IT'S STEVIE-RAY! ELLIS, PLEASE, DON'T LET ME DIE OUT HERE! IF YOU DO, I'LL COME BACK AND HAUNT YOU! OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR AND WE'LL ALL BE IN DANGER OF THE ZOMBIES! Ellis, please..." The last part came out as a sob, my yelling breaking down. A shuffling was heard outside the door, from inside the room, before the door was swung open. I looked up into the chest of a man wearing a blue dress shirt and a white suit.

Ellis shoved him out of the way before pulling me into a bear hug. "Stevie! I thought you were evacuated with Aunty M!"

"About Aunty M, Ellis, she's dead. Kinda went all zombie on me so Cee bashed her head in with a frying pan."

"Cee? Who's Ce-"

"Boy, can we worry 'bout that later and barricade that door again? Those zombies can come back at any moment."

"Sure."

**Later... time breaks didn't work last time**

"So, who is this young lady?" A tall, older, chubby, African American man asked.

"My name is Stevie-Ray, I'm Canadian. My mother dissapeared two years ago. I killed my Aunty M... Aunty M was more of an Aunty to everyone, hence why Ellis called her Aunty M. I meet Ellis through Keith. Lovely, you all know me. Oh! And Mr. Fancy Pants over there bought me beer on my flight here. Thanks, by the way. Ellis, care to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Sure thing Stevie," Ellis chirped, "the young lady over there is Rochelle. Apperently, she worked for the news. The man who asked what your name is is Coach. Mr. Fancy Pants is Nick." I smiled, waved at Rochelle, shook hands with Coach, and Nick said 'Your Welcome for buying a minor beer and nearly getting him arrested.'

I asked Ellis about Keith, Dave, and Paul, aswell as with the rest of his family and if they got evacuated. They were evacuated, well, most were. Paul was bitten the shot to death by one of the people in the helicopter shot him. It was a head shot, he was killed instantly. Well, he should have been, because his head exploded. I apologized to Ellis, but didn't really feel anything. Paul was one of the few people out there who thought God hates gays. The bible is all power. I was a witch and deserved to be burned on a stake.

I shook the thought away, patted Ellis on the arm, and went to go talk to Rochelle. Her crew was apparently all zombiefied and she joined up with Coach, and they later ran into Nick with Ellis. Now, she didn't tell me all this, no, I stole into her mind. "So, who's Cee?"

"Oh, um, you heard that?" I rubbed the back of my head. "Um... how can I put this? Do you believe in psychics? Because I'm psychic."

"Oh? Well, that's interesting."

"Please don't tell anyone... well, you can talk to Ellis about it because he already knows. But don't tell anyone else. I was already told by someone that I deserved to burnt on a stake like a witch, and I was tortured until I was eight by scientists, and I don't think I could travel with a group that could hate me. Please, Rochelle, don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry. I won't tell."

I tried to enter her mind, but it was shut off. "Thanks Rochelle." She smiled at me before standing up and walking over to Coach. She and him had a quick whispered conversation before Coach's face got dark and cloudy. He stormed over to me and started to yell. Again, it was with the witch burning and I needed to be healed and every other thing that most bible humpers go on about. I'm a damnation and needed to be cleansed. I growled at him and shoved him back. "Get out of my face! I dealed with this shit before. Either you accept it or you don't. And if you don't, I'll leave. Oh, and considering the fact that you were a gym teacher, I thought you'd be more accepting then most. But you know what? I've met fucking _nazi's_ more accepting then you, and that's saying something. So, if you wanna keep yelling at me, I suggest you get the fuck out of my face before I make you!"

"Girl, you should learn to respect your elders." Coach leaned in closer.

"_Get the fuck out of my space!_" I screeched and Coach went flying back. A crack was heard as he hit the wall. He slid down, groaning. I stared wide eyed for a moment before my brain processed what happened. "I- I'm so sorry. Oh, god, this is why I didn't want anyone to be told. I knew this could have happened. I figured this could have happened. I'm so sorry." The room was silent for a moment, before Ellis whispered, "I think you shouldn't take so much blame, Stevie. It wasn't your fault. It was Coach's. He shouldn't have reacted the way he did."

"I should go, Ellis. I thought it would work if I was in a group, but I was wrong. I'm going Ellis. Again, Nick, thanks for the beer. Rochelle, you're a bitch. You knew how bad this affect's me. When Paul said that I was a witch and desereved to be burnt, he said it in the most nicest way possible, considering the fact that he just said he wished I would die, but he didn't let that stand in the way of him alowing Dave to be friends. You said you wouldn't tell and you did. I didn't mean to harm anyone. I'm sorry." Before Ellis could utter a word, before Nick could bid me goodbye, and before Rochelle could mutter out a 'hey!', I was gone. I ran out the door, away from everyone, before I hurt anyone else.

Great, I found a group, then I nearly killed a member, and left. Just my luck.

_**A/N: ***__**"If the laws of nature would allow it, I would bear that man's children." **_


	5. TAAAAAAAAAAAAANK

Making it to the mall was no easy task. Especially since Nick ran out after me instead of Ellis. He muttered something about me reminding me of his daughter and that he couldn't stand being around idiots like them any longer and how no child my age should be wandering around alone during a zombie apocalypse even if I had an unimaginable source of power. He also convinced Ellis he could keep me safe and to stay with the group.

I sighed, but aloud him to tag along. I mean, I might aswell. I don't mind; he can actually be funny when he's not being an ass. His witty remarks could draw a snicker or a giggle out of me in no time and I actually found myself bonding with Nick as fast as I bonded with Ellis, Keith, and Dave.

But even though Nick was as great as a distraction as any, I couldn't get the thought that I could have killed someone. I mean, yeah, I've killed before, and I've even enjoyed it. But that was the first time I didn't mean to do it. I felt nasous again. My hand shot out and grabbed onto Nicks sleeve. "Hold up, Nick. I fell like I'm gonna puke. And no, I am not infected." I doubled over, hand clutching my stomach. Dry heaving once, I emptied the beans I ate earlier onto the pavement. Once I was sure that nothing would be coming out anymore, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and straightened. "Sorry. I don't think the beans agreed with me."

"Did they taste any good coming back up?"

"No. God, Nick, that was gross." Nick shrugged then rubbed my shoulder.

"Buck up kiddo, the mall should have some Pepto Bismo somewheres, or some other drug to calm the stomach. And get us out of here. You belong in Canada, I belong somewheres else."

"Sounds like a plan Nick. One fault though."

"What's that?"  
"What assures you that we'll make it past that zombie on steroids?" The ground started to shake as the zombie grew closer. We stared for a moment until Cee swelled up, with the shotgun raised and aimed at the massive zombies head. Nick raised his gun as well, also aiming it at the zombie.

One more second passed.

The another.

Then the beast was upon us. We emptied round after round into the beasts body, but it didn't die. "_SHIT! Is this thing bullet proof?_" Nick cursed under his breath, and it sounded strangely like "Ah, tits."

Bullets bounced off of the zombie, and the ones that did hit its mark didn't slow it down. The zombie came to a halt, pounded its massive fists into the ground, grabbed a slab of cement and _threw_ it. The cement chunk came barreling at us, the air not slowing it down, nor the zombie heads that flew off in its wake as they were hit. Cee managed to catch the chunk before it hit me, but Nick was standing infront. He went down with a yell. "Nick!"

"I'm fine Stevie Ray. Just kill that son-of-a-bitch." Nick stated while puching himself back up, wincing slightly. Cee chucked the cement chunk back at the beast, taking a chunk out of its shoulder. It slowed slightly, just enough for us to reload.

I scanned the surrounding area, spotting a moltove cocktail laying on the ground. "Hey Nick!"

"Yeah?"

"Think the fucker is fire proof?"

"Nah, he's just wearing jeans."

"Sweet. Got a lighter?"

"I don't like where this is goin, but I'll trust you." Nick handed me his light blue lighter, one that matches his shirt. I grabbed ahold of the Moltov and lit it. "Fire in the hole!" I shouted. The thing burst into flames. We emptied more ammo into the beast.

Finally, it fell dead. "Wow."

"Hey Stevie Ray?"

"What up?"

"Can I have my lighter back?"

"Nope. Mine now." Nick sighed and shook his head.

**TIME BREAK**

"So, Stevie Ray, why are we not delivering the man his cola?"

"Because I can carry us over the barricade."

"But we just stole his guns."

"Nick. Are there any cops that can stop us?"

"No..."

"Are you legally alowd to use a gun?"

"No..."

"Neither can I. We'll be fine. I highly doubt that Whats-His-Face is going to come out here and stop us."

"Ah. Good point."

We looked at the barricade that was before us. Summoning Cee, I used it to throw Nick over. When I heard an 'ow' on the other side, I hoisted myself up and landed beside Nick in a low crouch. "I thought when you said 'carry us over' you were actually going to carry us over, not throw me over"

"Eh, suck it up buttercup." I shrugged. We continued walking before reaching another steal door. "Say Nick, what do you call these?"

"Safe Rooms? How the hell did you not know?"

"I was travelling alone when you were travelling with someone who works with the news. I'm from Canada. I'm telling you. No one else except for those in the states knows what going on down here."

"Ah." We grew slient once more as we drew closer to the Safe Room.

Entering the safe room, we shoved some material against the door before resting. I offered to take first watch as a way of thanking Nick for coming after me.

While Nick was sleeping, I pulled out the marker again.

_"Hey Ellis! Nick and I are fine. We hope you made it. We'll I do anyways. I'll try to slow down Nick and wait for you catch up a bit. We're gonna take Jimmy Gibb's Jr.'s car and get the hell out of here. Coach, sorry about throwing you against a wall. I hope you didn't break anything. Please catch up soon, don't startle anything that cries, and the best thing to do when a massive zombie that throws cement at you is to light it on fire._

_ We're alive,_

_ Stevie Ray and Nick"_


	6. The Mall

As it turns out, I didn't have to stall Nick at all. The head aches, the vomting, the muscel pains, a slight fever, and watery eyes came back back ten fold. I sure as hell hope I didn't catch the _Swine Flu_, considering the fact that the Green Flu turns people _into_ zombies.

Nick was running around tending to me every time I barfed then killing zombies that came at the door. Apparently, my barf attracts zombies like this one zombie Nick told me about that was called a Boomer.

I kept apologizing to Nick every time I puked, and finally, he had enough. He told me to shut it. It wasn't my fault that I was sick and that I shouldn't be taking the blame. Finally, I passed out on the floor.

When I woke up, the urge to vomit was gone. I stood up slowly, and a little shakily, knees knocking together, one hand clutching the wall, the other holding my head. I picked my back pack up, crining abit as vomit dripped off of the soaked material. Bracing myself slightly, I shook my bag trying to get some of the dried up chunks off.

I walked over to Nick silently, and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped before spinning around. "Stevie Ray, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine now, just a few pills and I'll be fine until the next safe house. Then I'll sleep again."

"You better. Or else."

"Or else... I'll ground you."

"Yes... _Daddy_." I giggled, grabbed some ammo, and removed the steel pole from the door. I kicked it open and danced into the mall. A zombie ran at me only to have it's brains splattered across the tiled floor. "Are you coming, _Daddy_?" Nick stared at me, mouth open, one hand raised and twitching slightly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed ahold of his hand and yanked him out of the room.

Nick finally came to his senses and closed the door. I used Cee to put the pole back in its place then unbarricaded the door that led outside the mall. As we continued on our way, things got slightly easier.

Either something was up, or zombies are really stupid. I'm going with the first one, but the second seems likely too. We went up an escalator, down another, and entered a food court. Sobbing carried out, drifting with the airconditioner air. I looked at Nick. "I hear a Witch _Daddy_."

"Yeah, I hear it too."

"Good, I'm not going insane."

"Who says we both aren't going insane?" Nick waggled his eyebrows, a chuckle escaping his past his lips. I giggled, my mouth hidden behind my cupped hand. We snuck through the food court, eyes and ears open.

Then we saw her. Crouched at the foot of yet another escalator, sobbing into her hands and swaying back and forth. We switched off our lights and snuck forward. "Crap. She's right in ou- Stevie Ray! What are you doing?"

I was happening to sneak towards the Witch with my frying pan raised. With a strong swing, I hit the Witch in the back of the neck, right in between the virtabrae. She slumped foreward, and Nick joined my side. He kicked the dead body of the Witch out of the way before staring at me with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That," he gestured wildly with his hand, pointing at the Witch, "how did you break her neck*?"

"I broke the vertabrae with enough force to kill her."

"Yeah, I know that, but _how _did you know how to kill her?"

"Well, _1000 Ways to Die_* is one way, but I killed people when I was eight with psychic power. Killing isn't new to me."

"Huh." We continued up the escalator, over a knocked down door, down a hallway, down a stair case, down another hallway, then we arrived at a set of alarmed doors. "I have a feeling this alarm is gonna get us some unwanted attention."

"Yep. The room to turn the alarm off is three stories up."

"I would ask how you know this, but I'll ignore it for now. I need more ammo."

"Ammo is with the alarm too. See, that's why you should carry _two _weapons around with you _Daddy_."

"Shut it, kid."

I kicked open the door, cringing along with Nick as the alarm rang. An eerie scream anouncing an oncoming horde caused me to grab Nicks arm and yank him along with me up yet another escalator. We shot, bashed, and shoved zombies. We were ridden, spat at, barfed on, pounced on, snagged by a tounge, and pounded into the ground multipul times. By the time we shut the alarm off, we were out of breath, and, in Nicks case, limping. We fought off the last few waves of zombies and slummped onto the ground. "Heh... hey _Daddy_."

"Yeah kid?"

"_Ah, tits!_"

"Niiiiceeee." We laughed, heads thrown back.

Nick stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "Lets go kid, we have to get to the next safe room before you puke again."

"'Kay, _Daddy_."

We recieved more ammo from the ammo pile that was laying on the table, and left the room. We went down a stair case, down another hall way, through another pair of doors, killed more zombies, up _another_ escalator, and down another hallway, and finally, _finally_, saw another red door that led to safety. We ran towards it, surprised attack by a Charger, killed the Charger, entered the safe room, slammed the door shut, and then barricaded it.

Nick took first watch, but I still wrote on the wall.

_"Ellis, we're still alive. I'm not feeling well, but I don't have the flu. Trust me. Nicks fine. We took care of the alarm, since you guys probably took the last one._

_ Still alive,_

_ Stevie Ray and Nick."_

_**A/N: Breaking the Witches neck: Don't try this, the Witch will rip you a new hole.**_

_**1000 Ways to Die is an epic show and expands a childs knowledge of death and murder.**_

_**I had rewrite this because my computer deleted it. It was longer before and waaaay more detailed. I'm trying to finish this before school starts, because I have two other stories to write. Season Two of Emily the Witch, Jen the Hunter: The Human Years. And the sequal to The Magical Adventures of Wesker, Chelsea, and Jen... The Magical Adventures of Sergej, Chelsea, and Jen. It's gonna be epic. Please, cheak out the other two, they're epic and funny, and one has no plot! And they're both finished.**_


	7. Mr Stranger

It was my time to take watch when I heard rather loud and frantic banging on the back door. I stood with my frying pan raised, Cee raising the shot gun. I walked over to where Nick was slummped into a corner, one leg bent, the other one straight, arms crossed over his stomach, gun clutched tightly in his hand, neck bent at an odd angle, eyes closed tightly, and mouth slightly ajar with a quiet snore.

D'awwww, he looks so peaceful.

Then I kicked him in the ribs.

Nick woke with a start, opened his mouth to start yelling at me when I raised my eyebrows and jerked my head towards the back door. His eyes widened as he placed a hand on the wall beside him and used it to help himself stand up.

"Stevie Ray, couldn't you have just shook me awake if there were zombies outside?" Nick hissed at me as we slowly unbarricaded the door.

"Yeah, but it's more fun kicking people."

"Mhm..." The steel red door was still for a moment as all the banging stopped. We looked at each other before nodding. Nick grasped the steel door and swung it open. With a yell, I jumped through the open door and swung the frying pan down.

A sharp cry and then a short "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" echoed through the clearing, alerting every zombie in the mall of our whereabouts. Nick and I grabbed the strangers arms, dragged him in, then slammed the door shut and rebarricaded it.

Nick and I stared at the starnger before us. He wore a white wife beater, dark blue skinny jeans, a dark brown belt with a giant buckle, and cowboy boots. His hair was charcoal black, one of his eyes was an electric blue, the other a jade green, his lips were full, his skin was pale, so pale that you could see the viens running through his skin, and he had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept for days.

He was sick.

Nick helped the man sit down before I grabbed Nicks arm and yanked him over to the opposite room. "_Daddy_, he's sick."

"What? How can you be so sure?" Nick glanced over to the man that had just started to dry heave. I rolled my eyes and called out to him.

"When were you bitten?" He looked up at me.

"How could you tell?"

"Simple. You look sick. When were you bitten?"

"Three hours ago."

"You may be immune. I think the infection takes in mere minutes. But until then..." I trailed off and looked around the room. Spotting nothing, I picked my back pack up off of the table and rummaged through it. Finding a belt, I walked over to the sick boy, grabbed his right wrist, and wrapped the belt around it, then fastened it to the chainlink fence in the room. "We'll wait for the night, if you change, we _might_ kill you."

"Why might?"

"I may be able to stop you from going bat-shit crazy and keep some slivers of humanity. If I can't, we'll kill you."

"'Kay..."

"Don't worry, I'm rarely wrong." I smiled at him, let Nick go back to sleep, and stood watch.

By the time morning came around, the stranger hadn't changed. Kicking Nick awake again, I unbuckled the stranger, put the belt back in my back pack, and swung my back pack over my shoulders. Nick helped the stranger stand up, swung the strangers arm over his shoulder, and Nick placed his hand on the strangers hip.

When Nick nodded to me, I removed the steel bar and kicked open the door. The hall way was clear. A pair of public bathrooms made me realise I was ignoring my needs. My bladder was full. Really, really full. Like when you don't go pee for a day and you hold it in over night because you don't want to use your friends bathroom and it gets really, really painful? Yeah, try holding your urine in for three days because zombies are trying to kill you.

"Hold up _Daddy_."

"What up, Stevie Ray?"

"I gotta go pee." Before Nick could answer, I entered the womens washroom. The washroom was devoided of any zombies, the mirrors were shattered, the first two stalls were missing toilets and the third was broken. A broken toilet is better then nothing. Brushing aside my akward feeling, I went and did my buisness.

By the time I got out, Nick was looking impatient. "Two minutes?"

"Hey, I hadn't gone in three days."

"Why not?"

"I had more pressing matters... like a zombie apacolypse."

"Point taken."

"Let's just get out of here, _Daddy_." I sighed and shoved him out of the way, momentarily forgetting about the stranger.

A few minutes of walking later, we came upon an elevator. We stepped in, but before the doors can close, a hand shot through. The doors reopened revieling Ellis, Coach, and Rochelle. Ellis was wearing a goofy smile, Coach was slightly limping, and Rochelle still hasn't gotten over the bitch comment. "Hey Stevie! Read your messages. You guys move fast. Took forever to catch up." Words spilled out of Ellis' mouth before this silence filled the space.

"Look's like CEDA's not gonna rescue us, any ideas?" Nick sighed, propping the stranger up against the wall.

"We'll, I've been thinking... now I've been thinking about those posters with Jimmy Gibbs junior and his stock car. That car's around here somewheres, all we have to do is gas it up and I'll be driving the car to New Orleans my damn self."

"Great plan sport, but I'm driving." Nick shot out.

"Not unless them zombies kill me Nick, or you better do it yourself." Nick opened his mouth to snap out another retort at Ellis but I cut him off.

"_Daddy_, now is not the best time for this. We have zombies coming after us."

"..." The elevator doors dinged open, and we all ran out.

"Nick," I called over my shoulder, "put him in the car, then help us collect gas!" I ran out then picked up a can, ran back towards the car, and poured it in. "ONE DOWN!"

This went on for a few more minutes, through three Tanks, a shit load of zombies, and a few burns before we managed to fill it up and drive out. The car was abit squished. Ellis was driving, Nick was in the passengers seat, Coach was beside one window, Rochelle was in the middle, and the stranger was in the other seat, I was on the strangers lap.

Nothing is more akward then feeling hate waves roll off of someone and hit you full force. Excpessially when you're all crammed in the back seat next to each other. By the time I dosed off, it was one in the morning.

_**A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay, but my family took me out camping for awhile in B.C. And sorry for it being to short. Two quick questions though... Is Stevie Ray too Mary Sueish? And does anyone have a name for Mr. Stranger? I need names. I'll try to update sooner, but I still need names.**_


	8. SAY WHAT!

Running over zombies is fun... really fun. Screams of zombies being ran over brought smiles to everyones faces. Mr. Stranger, who we learned was named Nate, was on his way to be a pro magician. Weird, I know, but he had a knack for it.

And everything was going smoothly until we reached a bridge. Normally, the wouldn't be a problem, but this bridge was raised. On the bridge was wounded black man, a teenage girl, and biker. They refused to lower the bridge, claiming they already lost a man trying to raise a bridge.

Then biker dude and teenage girl got into a fight with Nick. I sighed and called up to them, "What's your names?"

"I'm Francis! That's Zoey, and that one over there is Louis!" Biker dude, a.k.a Francis, shouted down.

"Is there a way around?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know the way?"

"Nope."

"All right. I got the basic layout. Francis, we have an... injured member with us. If we were able to hoist him up there, do you think you'd be able to help him out?"

"Which one is it?" Francis scratched his chin. I jerked my thumb over to Nate. Francis raised an eyebrow. "He don't look to hurt."

"Oh, trust me, he is. Insides are completely destroyed. We had to place his intestines back in after a Hunter pounced on him. We're surprised he's still alive. Infact, we don't know how long he will still be alive for."

"How'd you know how to put back his intestines in?"

"Uh... the internet?" Nick looked over and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged slightly before looking back to Francis. "Look, are you gonna keep him up there or not?"

"Not."

"DICK!" I shouted up to Francis. "HE'S _DYING_ AND YOU WON'T EVEN HELP HIM LIVE A LITTLE BIT LONGER? DO YOU TAKE PLEASURE IN KNOWING YOU'RE HELPING ONE OF THOSE... THOSE _THINGS_ OUT THERE? YOU, SIR, ARE NO BETTER THEN THEM!" While shouting this up, I didn't notice Cee swell up behind me, aiming the shotgun at Francis' head. Francis' jaw dropped as he started to scramble backwards. A hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped. My head whipped around to see Nick, then turned my gaze even further back to the rest of the gang.

They looked horrorified. I switched my gaze to Cee.

Cee gained a human like form, complete with glowing eyes and windblown looking hair. This is the first time that Cee has ever done that. My anger is being reflected in Cee's face.

I feel my eyes widen, a chill goes down my back, and a whimper escapes from my mouth. I take a step back as Cee's head turns towards me. Our eyes meet, my frozen pond ones meet her neon violets.

I'm scared. When I felt the blood rush out of my face, and then out of my head I started to feel faint, Cee's angry posture melted almost instantly, a look of concern passed over Cee's face before the edges of my vision went black and dots danced before my eyes. I heard a faint shout of "Stevie Ray!" and "Kid!" before I felt a dull thump on the right side of my body.

_****TIME BREAK (I know you guys don't like it when I use Time Breaks but this is needed... I don't know how else to write this. Don't worry, this will be the only time... for this chapter... at least.)****_

I came to with three blurry, normal colored faces, and a slightly blurry violet face. I groaned, closed my eyes tightly, and turned my head to the side. A quick, simple "she's awake" brought me back to the "real world." The one full of zombies, of scientist that experiment on kids, and of psychics.

That doesn't really sound like the real world. But it is. In reality, the real world is a bitch. Just like school. And the people you hate. And some peoples mother-in-laws. I felt a hand hit my face hard. My head snapped back to the four face before me. "Move, I'm gunna try to sit up." My voice slurred abit. They leaned back and I shoved myself foreward, immediatly wincing afterwards.

My head pounded slightly and my right shoulder ached. I dimly remembered falling on my right side. Either I rolled over in my unconciousness, or someone turned me over. I rolled my shoulders back and winced. Finally able to see the blurry faces of the ones who stayed back, I realized I should have figured out who it was in the first place. Nate, Ellis, Nick, and Cee.

I'm still confused as to why Cee had a human - or should I say ghost - like form, and as to why she hadn't gone away yet. Nate and Nick grabbed my arms and yanked me to my feet, while Ellis steadied me and Cee shot a few zombies that finally took notice of us. "Where's Rochelle and Coach? Surely they didn't go on? They have no idea where they have to go!"

"Yeah, they left. But, like 30 seconds ago. We could shout and they would hear us."

"Kay." I took a tentive step foreward, testing out my walking ability and balance. I rolled up and down on my feet, streatched a bit, then picked up my frying pan. I opened the car door and slung my back pack over my shoulders, muffling a yelp as I did so.

I'm soooo asking Nate for a back massage once this is over. He has the magic touch. I looked over my shoulder at the others and smiled. "Well, let's catch up with the others." They nodded and followed me.

We went down the road, over a hedge, killed more zombies, caught up with Rochelle and Coach, went into a store, through a hallway, cheaked out the bathrooms, killed a Tank that broke open the door, went up stairs, through a bar, back outside, over a railing, down another road, up a hill, into an apartment, up more stairs, out of the apartment, into a wedding, killed a Witch that was a bride, killed more zombies, went down another road, and finally found a safe house.

Ellis took first watch.

It was arround midnight when I heard a quiet sobbing. The only other person up was Ellis, so I figured it was him. I walked over to him and peered over his shoulder. He was holding a picture of himself, a small child, an elderly woman that looked exaclty like my own mother, Keith, Dave, Paul, and an elder man.

Placing a hand on Ellis' shoulder, I leaned over and let my uneven hair brush over his shoulder. "What's that?"

"A picture of my family. There's my grandpa Jim, my baby brother Elliot, my ma Holly, and of course, my pals who already know. My pa was killed in a hunting attack."

"What about the others?"

"My ma was evacuated, but my grandpa and Elliot were killed. Keith and Dave were evacuated."

I sat crosslegged beside Ellis and rested my head on his shoulder. "Tell me about your mom."

"Why?"

"My own mom disappeared two years ago, and she looks just like your mom."

"Oh, well, alright. My ma left us alone for a while, but came back, strangely came back two years ago. She was pregnant when she left." Ellis smiled at the thought of his mother. I reached out and placed a hand over the picture, ontop of Holly.

_Stevie! Oh, baby, I missed you so much._

_ STEVIE! Don't break the dishes!_

_ Stevie, I'm leaving. Your dad isn't your real dad. You haven't been living with your real family. You have two older brothers, and a grandfather. Aunty M is my sister; she lives two blocks down from our real family. Your father is a scientist. He was the reason that you were tested on. And it wasn't to see how strong your psychic powers are. It was to create a biological weapon called the Green Flu. Baby, don't let his lies spread poison in your mind. Find any way possible to make him send you away. Make sure you escape. Your powers will be developing soon. Don't worry, you'll be fine, just don't fight back. When the power gains a human form, your powers are almost complete. I have to go now Stevie. But remember, I love you. You can change the world baby, whether it's for better or for worse, you change it._

"Ellis... I think we may be related..."

_**A/N: Well, isn't this a little twist in the story? There are only 5 chapters left, then an epilouge. Yes, be glad. Or not. CHALLENGE TIME! Do you guys draw? If you do, draw your fav. scene from the story and send me the link in the comments below. Or on my deviant art account, LittleCrimsonR.**_

_**TATA! Have fun! And if you can't draw, write. Shove Stevie and Cee into a story.**_


	9. Fucked

By the time morning came, Ellis had stopped crying, and we were on our way again. Rochelle was looking abit sick; she was bitten right before we entered the safe house. They all thought she was immune, but I know better. She looked worse then Nate did.

And the _smell_. She _smelt _like _death_. I didn't even know people could smell like death. It was a rank smell, and I was the only one besides Cee who noticed it. I tried talking to Nick, Ellis, and Nate about it, but they didn't notice it. Rochelle was changing, and as much as I hated her, I couldn't leave her behind.

Because we both know I could plant directions into their brains and make them hate her, but I was nice, and didn't exacttly hold a grudge. Obviously, I'm not someone you want to get mad because I could kill you in the most painful way possible, but I'd perfer to hold back on... nah, actually, if I had my way, everyone would be dead by now. In the most painful way possible. But I'd rather have people like me then fear me.

We went up some stairs, down a road, entered a bar full of pool tables, rummaged around for abit. Cee ditched the shot gun for an AK-47 and I caught sight of a machete. I slid my frying pan onto my back and grabbed the machete.

We jumped out a window and into an abandoned construction site. The tell tale grunts of a Tank and the sobbing of a Witch. We froze; eyes wide, with fear running through our veins. We are completely and totally _fucked_.

With the rain that just passed through, we wouldn't be able to light a Tank on fire. We startle the Tank, we startle the Witch. We wouldn't be able to take both down at the same time. So, to sum things up, we are totally and completely fucked. That's it. End of story. Get lost...

On the bright side of things, once Cee gained a human form, my sickness went away. No more head aches, muscel aches, vomiting, itchy eyes, need to lay down. I'm free!

We continued on our way, caution thrown to the wind, knowing we were fucked anyways. Infact, we just might as well throw our weapons away, because we are completely and totally fucked anyways.

_fucked_. Thats all I can say. We're fucked. Butt fucked. Fucked sideways with a fucking rake. Fucked with a shovel. Just, plain, fucked.

With an enraged roar, a Tank came flying through a door. A startled scream from the Witch joined the Tanks snorts and grunts. We split into groups, one group tackling the Trouble Tank, the attacking the Wicked Witch. The Witch fell first, so Cee, Nate, and I joined the others in the fight for survival.

The Tank finally fell, most of us out of ammo, and the rest dangerously low. Rochelle and Ellis both were whacked around more then once. Ellis' had a few snapped ribs and Rochelle had a broken leg. Due to Ellis' and Rochelle's condition, we were slowed down, even more then before.

But, finally, _finally_, we made it to the safe house. Nick slid Ellis off of his shoulders, gently placing him down, and Coach sat Rochelle on the table full of ammo, guns, and health kits. We gave them health kits, not much more we can do until we get to an evacuation center.

Nate, Cee, and I collapsed on the ground after rebarricading the door; we were exhausted. Nick and Coach couldn't kill zombies because they were carrying someone, so the rest of us were left to kill zombies. We had to go through a sewar and run through sewars while an alarm was going. We thought we were screawed, but we finally made it through.

Nobody took watch that night. We knocked out Ellis and Rochelle, and the rest of us fainted from exhaustion two minutes later. The rain started up again; a constant drumming on the roof. It helped us relax abit more, tense muscels slowly coming undone.

A smile graced upon my lips, Cee's face mirroring mine. At least we made it through another day. And if we could kill a Tank and a Witch at the same time, we can take on _anything_.

_**A/N: Updates may take a bit longer then normal, for school has started. I can't wait to finish this story though. It's fun to write. Comments on how your first day of school went would be amazing. Freashmen in highschool, hell yeah! I feel kinda dwarfed though, all the Seniors are fucking tall.**_


	10. Hi Bill

_Day 1_

Ellis and Rochelle were complaining about their broken bones. The aura of death that was surrounding Rochelle seemed to have started to consume her. Her skin is starting to droop away from her bones, her eyes have seemed to have sunkin back into the sockets, she's been getting frequint nose bleeds, her hair is falling out in clumps, she can barely lift a finger without crying out in pain, and shes been coughing up blood, as well as vomiting it.

The others are debating on when we should kill her. I vote now, as does Cee and Nate, but others disagree with me. We'll wait until she changes, then we'll kill her. It's retarded, but they refuse to budge. It makes more sense to kill her now and get over it, but they keep saying no.

I guess we're stuck with her until then.

_Day 2_

Cee and I combined our gift and healed Ellis' ribs. It was a painful process, on all three of us, but we managed. Cee and I passed out, but Ellis was able to walk again.

Nate finally gave me that back massage I so desperatly needed. The knots in my back finally released, leaving me with that relaxable feeling. Nate rested beside me. We started to play 100 questions, I spy, and Rock, paper, sissors. He beat me at I spy, but I terminated him in rock, papper, scissors.

It was the first time in a long time that I had fun.

_ Day 3_

Rochelle turned. She attacked Coach, nearly ripping out a chunk of his neck. Acting quickly, Ellis destroyed her head with a baseball bat, the brains splattering against the wall, Coaches face, and the floor. Her body fell, blood still pumping out of the open neck wound.

We desposed of the body, and went to sleep, avoiding the blood stain on the ground.

_ **later (i know, time break, shut it)**_

We prepared ourselves and left the safe room. Up a few stairs, turned a corner, up more stairs and came face to face with the other survivors. Nick and Francis went at it again, and I had to break it up once more. We loaded onto an elevator; it lowering slowly. In the corner of my eye, I saw a flicker of light.

A ghost. Of an elder man wearing a military outfit. He was floating over his own body, staring down, rubbing his chin, and muttering under his breath. I crept foreward and tapped on his shoulder. He spun, fists raised, ready to strike. His fist lowered slightly, and a crooked smile graced his face. "Hi."

"Hey. I guess I'm dead, huh?"

"Yeah," I let out a light laugh, "that's why you can see your own body."

"Glad I got that cleared up. I thought I was having an out-of-body experince."

"Sorry, you're not."

"Damn. I wish I could say a few more words to the kids. A few more goodbyes, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"..."

"Hey, since I can see you, do you want me to tell them goodbye for you?"

"You'd do that for _me_?"

"Yeah, why not? All I need is your name, and something that would sound like you."

"Bill. My name is Bill."

"Well,_ doh zo yo ro shi ku_."

"Huh?"

"It's japanese for nice to meet you."

"Ah."

"So, Bill, what do you want me to tell them?"

"That I'm sorry, and for Francis to be more open minded."

"Alright Bill. Well, you take care. Have fun in heaven."

"Thanks kid. Oh! Kid, what's your name?"

"Stevie Ray."

"Keep safe Stevie Ray."

"Will do Bill, will do."

I turned and told Zoey, Francis, and Louis about Bills message. Then we went off to gather gas. We killed two Tanks, a shit load of zombies, and delt with more zombies and another Tank while the bridge was lowering, and when the bridge was lowered, we fuckin' ran to the car until we were all on. We drove, running over more zombies, shouted our farewells towards the survivors, waved good bye to Bills ghost, who smiled slightly and saluted back.

We were finally on our way.

_**A/N: HEY! I'm actually surprised this one got on as quickly as it did. I was stumped on how to start it, but my friend, Polaris Noctunal, helped me kick it to the curb. I fav. scene of this chapter would have to be when she talked to Bill. I'll admit it, I only added this campaign just so I can write this chapter. I love this chapter. **_

_**And, for one of my options, I am taking Japanese. I actually like school... this year. I was taking Ukranian, because I am Ukranian. But, it just wasn't getting through to me. Do you have a second language? Tell me what it is!**_


	11. The End

Two weeks. It took two weeks to get to New Orleans. In those short two weeks, we killed over fifty Tanks, 20 Witchs, an infinant amount of Hunters, Smokers, Jockeys, Chargers, and Spitters, and so many common zombies that my head spins.

We lost the car at a carnival, killed zombies at a rock concert, and earned a gnome out of it. We fought through a swamp, meet an epic person named Virgil, and chilled out on his boat. We killed through a sugar cane field, collected gas for virgil, then fought at a Burger Tank until the boat arrived. Then Virgil dropped us off here. We fought to a bridge while the militaru dropped bombs on us. We didn't spen the night at a safe room; we just wanted to get out of there. We ran across a bridge that was being blown up, and finally boarded a helicopter.

Right now, we were resting. Truelly resting, not having to worry about zombies coming out of no wheres and trying to kill us, or bandaging wounds up.

We were safe.

_**Arriving at the Military Camp**_

The _bastards_. They killed Nate. _NATE_. They said it was because he was a carrier and he thought he would get attacked any moment. But I know better. He found out what was truelly going on with the military.

The Military _asked _CEDA to create the Green Flu to destroy their enemies, and the only way to do that was to inject a certain fluid into pregnant women around America. It will kill off most babies, except for one. The one that survived was to be taken to Canada immediatly. The women would have to leave with a scientist trained to fight by a military official. The child was to be tested on, and each day new blood samples were to be taken. The DNA in those samples were to be seperated and each strand that was seperated was to create each and every zombie species out there.

That child was me.

The Tanks, the Witches, the Hunters, the Smokers, the Jockeys, the Chargers, the Spitters, and the Commons are _all _part of my DNA. They are all apart of _me_. It's because of _me_ that the USA is taken over by zombies. Its because of _me_ that nearly _every single God damned person in the USA is a zombie_. Its all because of _me_. It's _my_ fault.

_**Three weeks after arriving at the Military Camp**_

I saw her. I finally saw my Mom again. After two years of having no Mother, I ran into her again. I love her. I don't blame her for leaving me. She left for a reason. She cleared alot of things up for Ellis and I. She met Nick and Coach and Cee. She was glad that Ellis and I finally met. I chased everyone away except for Cee and asked her if there was a cure for the Green Flu.

There is, and it's me. Since Cee and I seperated, one of us can go on living, and the other must sacrifice them self to save the world. Cee and I discused it that night in out tent on our cots, silently so the others don't report us to the military.

Cee said she would do it, sacrifice herself I mean, because she was just a psychic aura that was created by me. But our Mother told us both that when the time comes, the right one would step forward and die for the other.

_**Five weeks after arrival**_

They killed her. They killed mine and Ellis' Mother. They found out she leaked the truth to us. We were shocked. Cee and I started to plan.

We meet up after curfew and started to plan our escape.

_**Eight weeks after arrival**_

Dave and Kieth have arrived. Virgil came too. They arrived at the shore line.

We pulled them to the side and told them _everything_. They wanted to leave with us. We agreed. The more we keep safe, the better. We plan on leaving in three weeks.

_**Eight weeks and two days after arrival**_

We're leaving sooner then expected. The military base was breached. We ran, grabbing weapons and headed towards Virgils boat. We plan on meeting up with Zoey, Francis, and Louis on the island's they were thinking about.

We jumped the military base line and headed towards the boats.

...

Then, we were ambushed. I did a quick count and my eyes widened. They were all special zombies. At least thirty Tanks, twenty Witches, and over a hundred Hunters, Smokers, Jockeys, Chargers, and Spitters were coming at us from all sides. We cleared an opening behind us and continued our way to the boat.

Then I stopped. Ellis and Cee were a few steps infront of me. They turned around and started shouting my name. "Go!" The wind picked up considerably, and it started to storm. A flash storm. "But Stevi-"

"_Go! Cee! Take Ellis and go! Keep them safe... keep them safe for me. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Remember Cee? This is what Mom told us about. The one to step up and save this world is me. Now GO! This is what I was born to do. Too many people have died because of me, and I'm gonna put a stop to it. Ellis, Nick, Cee, Virgil, Coach, Keith, and Dave. You're my family. I love you all. Please take care them._" Cee turned and grabbed ahold of Ellis' arms. Nick came back for them. He tried to take me with them. I shook my head, struggling to hold back tears that were threatning. He smiled slightly, told me good luck, and gave me one last hug. I clung to him despratly, rain soaking through the scrubs they gave us and shooed him away once I was done. "I love you _Daddy_."

"Love you too, kid. Go do what you gotta do." I nodded at him and smiled, giving a gentle push. He hugged me once more and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He ran off, giving a slight wave as he went. They boarded Virgils ship and started the motors. I smiled and waved at him, dropping my gun on the ground.

Only when they were truelly out of sight, did I let my tears fall. A broken sob escaped my lips, then I screamed. I felt my limbs rip apart, blood pooling out of my eyes, mouth, ears, and nose. A flash of white light ran before me, and all the screams from the people dieing, the sounds of the guns drowned out, and all the cries of the infected fell.

All that shit they say about life passing infront of your eyes when you die is utter bullshit. It doesn't happen that way. You die, whether painfully or peacefully, and you don't get to reflect on your life. You can pass on in regreat because you didn't live your life to it's full potential, or you don't.

I have no regreat on how I lived my life. I was glad with everything that I did in my life. Except creating the Green Flu.

I died that night.

_I awoke and pushed myself forward. Looking around me, I saw the bodies of those who were infected, of those who died protecting citizens, and of those who died protecting themselves. The storm passed. I looked downwards. I saw my torn apart body, head turned to the side with blood pouring out. Waves lapped gently at the shore, and the wind died down to a gentle breeze._

_I started to walk with no praticular destination in mind. I walked into the city of New Orleans and inspected the damage. Many were dead, and those who weren't dead were picking themselves up or crying or praying to God. Some ran off looking for loved ones, and others were hugging strangers on the street. _

_I closed my eyes and thought. I thought about flying, which was something I always wanted to do. When I opened my eyes, I was soaring through the clouds. I flew until I reached the Himilayan Mountains. I landed on a cliff over looking a pretty little lake surrounded by forests with grazing animals. I smiled and closed my eyes, taking a step off the cliff._

_I opened my eyes lying on my back. Bill was infront of me, arms out streatched and behind him, I caught sight of Nate, my Father, my Mother, my Grandpa, and my older brother Elliot. He pulled me up and I was pulled into a group hug. Finally, Nate pulled back and said: "Welcome to Shangri-la, Stevie."_

_**Epilouge**_

"May we all lower our heads in prayer to thank those who sacraficed their lives to keep Americans safe. Bill, Nate, Rochelle, Holly, and, of course the many military men who gave their lives to keep us safe. But we truelly would not be alive today if it wasn't for one thirteen year old girl named Stevie Ray. She ended the zombie apocolypse after she sacrificed herself for the greater good ten years ago. We wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for her."

The television broadcasted across the world, giving us a clear view of those who lowered their heads in thanks.

Just because the world comes to an end, doesn't mean it can't be booted back up.

_**A/N: Well, that's it. That's the end of The Story of Stevie Ray. There would have been more chapters to this story, but the individual chapters would have been too short. So, I dicided to shove them into one. Thanks for reading this story, and commenting. I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing this. Give me a few last comments, and look out for the first chapter of Emily the Witch, Jen the Hunter: The Human Years. You guys are epic.**_


End file.
